BH6 Hidashi Fanfic Novela
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Este fanfic contiene Hidashi (Autora: No me maten!) Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel Comics TTnTT. La historia es de MI propiedad. El fanfic esta ambientado un tiempo ANTES de la película. Dedicado a: GISE, HomicidalAmyDeHamada, SoraLove y...creo que a nadie mas jeje xD
1. Mini-Biografia

Hiro Hamada.

Nombre: Hiro

Edad: 14 _**(Conciencia: 15! Yo: NO! 14 PELOTUDA! ¬_¬)**_

Es un chico prodigio de la robotica, es el hermano menor de Tadashi. tiene pelo negro y ojos cafés.

Le gustan los ositos de goma, las peleas de robots _**(Autora: Y...a quien no?)**_ y también crear robots.

* * *

Tadashi Hamada.

Nombre: Tadashi

Edad: 19 _**(Autora: No lo se u_u)**_

Es el hermano mayor de Hiro, también es un inventor amante de la robotica. tiene pelo corto negro y ojos cafés como Hiro.

* * *

Baymax.

Nombre: Baymax

Es un robot blanco con la forma de un globo -Kawaii- creado por Tadashi, programado para ayudar a las personas.

Tiene mucho conocimiento acerca de la medicina y a veces puede llegar a ser muy tierno nwn

* * *

Honey Lemon.

Nombre: Honey

Es una chica rubia de ojos verdes, inteligente, muy dulce y genio de la Química. Al parecer le gusta el color rosa _**(Autora: Agh! que asco Dx)**_

* * *

Gogo Tomago

Nombre: Gogo

Es una chica ruda, agresiva, de pocas palabras y adicta a la velocidad y la adrenalina.

Tiene el pelo corto negro con un mechón Violeta.

* * *

Wasabi-No-Ginger

Nombre: Wasabi

Es un adolescente de pelo marrón, inteligente, ordenado y un poco neutro _**(Autora: Que se yo ._.)**_

* * *

Fred.

Nombre: Fred

Un adolescente amante de los comics y de la ciencia. usa un gorro verde con la cara de un monstruo estampado en el.

* * *

Neko-Chan

Nombre: Neko

Edad: 18

Es una Otaku, fan del anime y el yaoi. es fujoshi y algo pervertida, le gusta escribir novelas, leer, dibujar y comer dulces -a veces-, puede llegar a ser adicta al café.

Tiene pelo corto marrón oscuro y ojos marrones oscuros.

* * *

Oke, Oke...lo admito, al principio no quería subir el fanfic aquí pero, una personita que se llama **HomicidalAmyTakahashi** me dio fuerzas y ánimos para subir el fanfic. así que...creo que no mas vergüenza verdad?

*Se oye el _Cri Cri_ de los grillos* ¬_¬ mejor olvidenlo...

En fin, espero que les hayan gustado las mini Biografías de los personajes incluyendo la mía :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	2. Prologo

Era de madrugada en la zona baja de San Fransokyo. por unos minutos había silencio en las calles hasta que se oye el ruido de un objeto o mas bien una persona chocar contra algo metálico.

-Wah! Me duele todo-

-Tiene fuerza sobrehumana...-

-N-No es normal! es un monstruo!-

-Vamonos de aquí-

Las 3 personas que se encontraban en la calle salen corriendo, de la oscuridad sale una chica de pelo corto marrón y ojos del mismo color.

-SI! VÁYANSE! SALGAN CORRIENDO!-Les grito la chica desde su lugar- _A quien le dicen monstruo? eh?_ -pensó- _Ustedes son unos monstruos..._ -

Siente gusto a sangre en la boca y escupe baba roja al suelo. se ve la cara en un vidrio roto, tiene la boca manchada con un poco de sangre y un pequeño golpe en la frente.

- _Uh, creo que no aguantaría mas tiempo peleando_ -pensó, se mira las manos, los nudillos estaban raspados y manchados de sangre-SHIT! Casi me hago polvo...-ve al horizonte-ya va a amanecer, mejor voy a casa o me van a castigar-

La chica se alejo de esa área y empezó a caminar cantando una canción en voz baja. mientras caminaba se detuvo por un momento, alguien la observaba, se giro para ver quien era y era un niño, no tendría mas de 14 años, su pelo estaba desordenado, era de color negro y ojos marrones. La chica empezó a caminar despacio para hablar con el pero apenas la vio salio corriendo.

-OYE! QUE HACES?!-La chica castaña comenzó a seguirlo-VUELVE AQUÍ! QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!-

* * *

Al rato, la chica se canso de correr y ya había perdido de vista el chico que la espiaba, así que decidió volver a casa.

Cuando llego a su casa todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, supuso que su papá y su hermano dormían. vio la hora en el reloj de la sala, eran las 3:30 a.m, subió sin hacer ruido a su cuarto y se fue a dormir a su cama.

* * *

*Sábado 8:00 a.m*

La chica Otaku se levanto de su cama, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta de su armario, vio las imágenes que tenia de Matt Jeevas, su amor platónico de su anime favorito, Death Note.

-Hola-Dijo la chica mirando una de las fotos, como amaneciste hoy, Matty? yo bien! por suerte jeje-

-Hija!-La llamo su papá-Baja a desayunar!-

-Y-Ya voy!-Respondió ella. guardo las fotos de su "novio" y fue a desayunar.

Neko P.O.V

Ah! perdonen si no me presente antes y durante todo este tiempo.

Me llamo Neko, Neko-Chan. Nací en Argentina, pero por temas de trabajo de mi papá se vino a vivir a esta ciudad y me llevo con el, también se llevo a mi hermano, gomen, medio hermano, Esteban.

Y mi mama? Bueno, ella se tuvo que quedar en Argentina.

Baje las escaleras y fui al comedor a desayunar, vi a mi papá y a mi hermano.

-Buenos días pa!-Lo salude, le dirijo una mirada fría a mi hermano-Y...hola Esteban-

-Hola hermanita-Me saludo, ignore su saludo y me senté a desayunar, mire mis nudillos, aun estaban raspados y llenos de sangre.

-Em, N-Neko-Me llamo mi papá-Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Que?-Pregunte

-Que te paso en las manos?-Me pregunto-Estas sangrando-

-Eh?-Veo otra vez mis nudillos-N-No es nada, me caí, es todo-

-Esteban-Mi papá llamo a mi hermano y lo vio-Lleva a Neko a tu cuarto y curale las heridas-

-Esta bien-Dijo el, se acerco y me tiro de la manga de la remera-Vamos...-

-Oke...-

* * *

Una vez en el cuarto de mi hermano, saco unas vendas, algodón y alcohol. empezó a desinfectar los raspones con el alcohol.

-Que hiciste para quedar así?-Me pregunto mi hermano molesto

-Ya lo dije, me caí-Respondí-es todo, por eso me raspe-

-No mientas-Dijo mi hermano-Volviste tarde a casa, donde estabas?-

-Me fui a la casa de un amigo a estudiar-Comente enojada. vi mis manos, ya estaban vendadas-Bueno, gracias. creo que me voy a dormir un rato y...-

-Ah, no! ni creas que vas a ir a dormir-Dijo mi hermano-Me vas a acompañar a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo-

-NO!-Proteste-Me fui a dormir a las 3:30 de la mañana-

-Y? No me importa-Dijo como si no fuera grave la cosa-Vas a venir, quieras o no-

-Oke, iré-Dije molesta-Y...a donde vamos?-


	3. Capitulo 1: SFIT

Esteban P.O.V

Salí de casa, mi hermana salio detrás de mí, subimos a mi auto y fuimos a mi lugar de trabajo. Mientras conducía a Neko se le ocurrió sacar su MP-3 y escuchar música, siempre es así.

En 1 hora de viaje llegamos al lugar donde iba a trabajar a partir de hoy. le dije a Neko que se quitara los auriculares y así lo hizo.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto

Neko P.O.V

Vi a mi hermano y le pregunte que pasaba. el no me respondió al principio y eso me molesto un poco.

-Repito, que pasa?-Pregunte

-Nada, es solo que...-respondió Esteban-ya llegamos, es todo-

-Ah, bueno, era eso?-Dije con sarcasmo-como sea, vamos o se te hará tarde-

Bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar, el lugar no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos estacionados. Una vez que llegamos, vi el cartel de la entrada, me llamo la atención porque me hizo recordar la universidad a la que quiero ir, la U.S.A.L

-"S.F.I.T"?-Dije mientras miraba el cartel de la entrada-Aquí es donde vas a trabajar?-

-Si, vamos a entrar que quiero que veas donde voy a trabajar hermanita-Dijo el mientras volvíamos a caminar. Me puse a mirar el ambiente a mi alrededor, había un montón de "Frikis" como llaman a MI Matt, estudiando o terminando sus trabajos de tecnología y robótica.

- _A Hernán le hubiera gustado estudiar aquí_ -pensé con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se borro de golpe al recordar lo que le había pasado hace 4 meses atrás, antes de venir a esta ciudad.

-NEKO!-Me llamo Esteban-Estas bien?-

-Eh? S-Si-Respondí-N-No pasa nada, solo tengo sueño-

-Ah, esta bien entonces-Dijo el-Vamos, entra...-

-Oke-

* * *

Neko y su hermano fueron a la enfermería de la universidad, al entrar Neko vio a una chica y otro chico trabajando.

-Buenos días-Saludo Esteban a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

-Hola-Dijo el chico

-Buenos días-Le devolvió el saludo la chica, claro, sin dejar de lado su trabajo.

-Traje a alguien que quiero que conozcan-Dijo el medio hermano de Neko haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar-ella es Neko, mi hermanita-

-No lo soy!-Se quejo la Otaku ofendida

-Claro que si, si lo eres mentirosa!-Le dijo su hermano en tono burlón

-Cállate!-

* * *

Después de esa "vergonzosa" presentación por parte de su hermano, Neko ahora se encontraba en la enfermería aburrida a más no poder. No podía molestar a su hermano ya que el estaba ocupado completando historiales y otras cosas mas.

Neko aprovecho para salir de ahí y recorrer un poco, después de todo su medio hermano estaba ocupado, así que ni notaria su ausencia.


	4. Capitulo 2: Mi 1er amigo

Neko P.O.V

Salí y empeze a caminar por el campus de la Universidad, en algunas cosas me hizo recordar el jardín japones que hay en mi país natal. saque los auriculares/MP-3 que tenia escondidos bajo el cuello de mi sweater y empeze a escuchar música.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y en las canciones que sonaban en el MP-3 que ni me di cuenta de que me choque con alguien por accidente.

-Aah!-Dije apoyando una mano en mi brazo izquierdo-Me dolió-

-Lo siento-Dijo la persona que me choco-no vi por donde iba y yo...no quería...-

-No importa-Dije mientras me levantaba-E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Ah, bien-Dijo el chico-Me alegra un poco que no estés herida-

-Para nada!-Le respondí-Si solo fue un choque, ademas yo tampoco me fije por donde iba jaja-

-Entonces estamos igual-

-Que? Igual de estúpidos?-Pregunte y me eche a reír, pero el chico me miro seriamente-Oke, mejor me callo-

* * *

Neko y ese chico estuvieron hablando por un rato y en pocos segundos ya eran amigos, se llevaban bien y Neko estaba feliz de tener un nuevo amigo en otra ciudad.

- _No puede ser!_ -Pensó Neko emocionada- _Acabo de conocer a alguien y ahora somos amigos, lo único que no se es su nombre...pero, no puedo evitar pensar que se parece un poco a mi papa_ -

-Oye...en que estas pensando?-Pregunto el chico haciendo reaccionar a Neko.

-Em, en nada interesante-Dijo Neko-Ah, me olvidaba decirte algo! yo...-

-NEKO!-

Neko se levanto de su lugar y a lo lejos pudo ver a su hermano yendo hacia ella.

-Agh! Maldición-Dijo Neko y ve al chico-L-Lo siento, me tengo que ir...-

-Ok, nos vamos a volver a ver?-Le pregunto

-Si, eso creo-Dijo Neko alejándose-adiós-

-NEKO!-Volvió a llamarla su medio hermano.

-YA VOY!-Grito molesta.

* * *

Mas tarde en casa a la hora del almuerzo, Neko quiso contarles a su hermano y a su papa acerca de su nuevo amigo, pero ellos parecían estar hablando de otra cosa y no le prestaron atención.

-EEh...P-Papa-Lo llamo Neko haciendo que la mirara.

-Que?-Pregunto su papa.

-Esto...y-yo quería decirte que hoy conocí a alguien-Dijo ella nerviosa-Lo conocí en el lugar donde trabaja Esteban y...y creo que se parece a ti-

-A mi?-Dijo su papa incrédulo-Jaja, bueno eso me parece bien-

-Si, le dije que nos volveríamos a ver-Comento Neko pero eso no le agrado a su papa.

-No puedo dejarte que hagas eso-Dijo su papa volviendo a comer.

-Porque no?-Pregunto la Otaku-Vamos Pa! Sabes que yo casi nunca tengo amigos...-

-Y que hay de tus amigos de la escuela?-Pregunto su hermano.

-Ah! si, ellos...-Dijo Neko con sarcasmo-No sabes lo mucho que me divierto con ellos jeje-

-Así se habla hermanita-Dijo Esteban sonriendo.

Neko P.O.V

Maldita sea! es que en esta casa nadie entiende el sarcasmo? siento -a veces- que yo no pertenezco a esta familia. Quisiera ir a algún lugar donde sea aceptada y nadie sepa quien soy.

Después de que lave los platos fui a mi habitación y dormí la siesta hasta las 16:00 p.m


	5. Capitulo 3: No se tu nombre

Tadashi P.O.V

Estuve pensando en ese chico...chica...no lo se que acababa de conocer. no puedo negar que me cayo bien y quiero que nos volvamos a ver para así conocernos un poco mejor.

-Hey, Tadashi...en que estas pensando?-Me pregunto Hiro

-No es nada, solo...-Respondí-estaba pensando en una persona que acabo de conocer-

-Genial, sabes como se llama?-Pregunto Hiro

-No, pero puedo describirte a esa persona-Respondí-Tiene el pelo corto de color marrón y ojos de mismo color-

-Eso es todo?-Me pregunto

-Si-Respondí-Lo siento, es todo lo que se-

Hiro P.O.V

Por alguna razón la persona que me acaba de describir Tadashi se me hacia familiar y no se porque. Acaso había visto a esa persona antes? No lo creo...

- _A lo mejor es solo mi imaginación_ -Pensé

Neko P.O.V

Sono mi celular indicando que eran las 16:00 p.m, me desperté y apague mi celular.

-Waaah-Dije bostezando-Que bien dormí...-Veo la mochila de la escuela-Bueno, sera mejor que haga mi tarea-

Era cierto, tenia que hacer mi tarea ahora aprovechando la luz del sol. ya que a partir de las 18:00 o las 19:00 p.m el sol se oculta y se hace de noche aquí. después de que complete uno de los ejercicios que tenia para hacer de la escuela, pude ver por la ventana que ya casi era de noche. Prendí la luz y corrí la cortina para que no se vea la calle.

Saque un cuaderno y me puse a dibujar algo, mientras lo hacia pensé en mi nuevo amigo, me daba mucha pena no saber cual era su nombre pero tenia ganas de volver a verlo de nuevo, lastima que mi papa me lo prohibió.

- _Que importa_ -Pensé- _Algún día nos vamos a volver a ver y ahí le preguntare su nombre_ -

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y era mi hermano.

-Neko, soy yo-Dijo Esteban-Puedo pasar?-

-Si, como quieras-Respondí-Estaba dibujando así que podes pasar-

-Ok-

Mi hermano entro y llevaba unas vendas junto con una tijera.

-Dame las manos, te voy a cambiar las vendas-Me ordeno

-Eh? Porque? Si solo las tengo desde hoy por la mañana-Le dije enojada

-Lo se, pero aun así no quiero que se te infecten las heridas-Comento mi hermano-Ahora, dame las manos-

-Oke...-

Neko no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y le mostró las manos vendadas a su hermano, las vendas estaban un poco sucias por la sangre pero se podían cambiar.


	6. Capitulo 4: Un día normal -o eso creo yo

El fin de semana paso casi "Volando" -no literalmente- Neko estuvo en su casa tratando de terminar las tareas de la escuela hasta muy entrada la noche.

Cuando termino eran las 22:30 y mañana debía levantarse temprano para ir a clases. guardo las cosas en su mochila llena de prendedores, se cambia la ropa que llevaba puesta por un pijama y se fue a dormir.

* * *

*Lunes 8:15 a.m*

Neko se despierta gracias a su celular. enseguida lo apago, se levanto de su cama y fue a cambiarse. se puso unos jeans celeste claro, una remera de manga larga blanca con rayas azules horizontales, arriba una remera de manga corta negra con el hombro caído, se calzo unas Converse y se puso su gorro negro con orejas de gatito, tomo su mochila y bajo a desayunar.

Neko P.O.V

Fui a desayunar y salude a mi papa y a mi hermano como suelo hacer de vez en cuando. me senté a desayunar y mi papa me hablo.

-Neko-Me llamo

-Eh?-Dije sin mirarlo. La verdad? Quiero desayunar y no me gustaría comenzar mi día con malhumor.

-Queres que tu hermano te lleve hoy a la escuela?-Me pregunto mi papa-Solo por hoy, así no vas caminando-

Que?! Papa...acaso enloqueciste? Nah, no lo creo...aun así tengo que soportar las criticas de mis compañeros por mi forma de vestir y ahora lo único que me falta es que se burlen de mi porque mi medio hermano me llevo a la escuela?

Lo siento, pero la respuesta es "NO".

-No quiero-Respondí-Prefiero caminar, gracias-

-Porque no?-Dijo mi papa-Es tu hermano, ni que fueran a reírse de ti-

-Si, como no-Dije con sarcasmo

-Ya esta decidido!-Dijo mi hermano y me ve-Te llevo a la escuela Neko, quieras o no-

Esteban P.O.V

Aunque Neko me haya dicho que no, la voy a llevar a la escuela de todas formas. después de desayunar salimos de casa, subimos al auto y empeze a manejar a la escuela de Neko.

No hablamos en el camino, Neko miraba hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

-Pasa algo, Neko?-Le Pregunte

-Si-Respondió ella-No entiendo porque cuando te digo que no quiero que me lleves a la escuela es un "No" definitivo...Que parte de "No" no entendes?-

-La N-Respondí riéndome pero a ella no le causo gracia. Enseguida Neko vio hacia adelante.

-Ya casi llegamos...pero mejor déjame acá-Dijo Neko

-Estas segura?-Le pregunte

-Si!-Me dijo molesta y se bajo del auto-paso a verte por tu trabajo a la salida de la escuela-

-Ok, Suerte!-Le dije mientras se alejaba

Neko P.O.V

Escuche a mi hermano decirme "Suerte", no me importo. Rodee mis ojos en señal de fastidio y entre a la escuela, empeze a caminar a mi salón de clases y me senté sola -como siempre- adelante de todo, apenas me senté escuche unos pasos y vi a 2 chicos delante mio.

-Que?-Pregunte-Que me miran?-

-Nada...-Respondió el 1er chico-Estaba mirando tu mochila, me gustan tus prendedores...-

-Ah, gracias-Dije yo-Me alegra que te...-

-No es cierto-Me interrumpe el otro chico-Estaba empleando sarcasmo estúpida-

En serio? JA! No me di cuenta...Claro que si me di cuenta! :(

-Esa mochila es asquerosa-Comento su amigo-Parece que se la robaste a un niño de 11 años-

Se ríen y se alejan de mi lugar. los ignore y preferí concentrarme en la clase.

* * *

Las clases pasaron como si nada, a las 15:00 toco el maldito timbre indicando la salida, salí ultima y fui a buscar a mi hermano para volver a casa.

Tarde un largo tiempo en encontrar el camino a la Universidad y cuando llegue vi la hora y eran las 17:15, mi hermano no saldría hasta las 19:00.

- _Podría pasar a verlo_ -Pensé- _Quiero saber como le esta yendo con su trabajo_ -

Empeze a caminar a la enfermería, en el camino vi al chico con el que me hable el sábado, estaba hablando con unos chicos y 2 chicas.

- _Deben ser sus amigos_ -Pensé y seguí caminando, enseguida me acorde que quería preguntarle su nombre pero cuando volví para preguntarle, ya no estaba.

- _No, se fue..._ -Pensé- _Perdí una oportunidad para preguntarle como se llama -_-_ -

Sono mi celular con la canción "You're my love song", vi que era una llamada de mi hermano.

-Ay dios-Atiendo-Que quieres?-

-Donde estas?-Me pregunto mi hermano

-Estoy en la Universidad, salí de la escuela y vine a buscarte-Le respondí.


	7. Capitulo 5: Riñas, Peleas y Bot-Figthing

Anteriormente:

-Donde estas?-Me pregunto mi hermano

-Estoy en la Universidad, salí de la escuela y vine a buscarte-Le respondí.

* * *

-Ah, Bueno-Dijo el desde el otro lado del celular-Si quieres ir a casa, anda...yo tengo que quedarme a seguir trabajando-

-No! te espero-Dije-No importa-

-No me esperes...andate a casa-Me dijo mi hermano

-Oke-

Corte la llamada, salí de la Universidad y volví caminando a casa . Al llegar todo estaba vació, no vi a mi papa en casa.

- _Tal vez este trabajando_ -Pense, fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer ya que no comí nada desde que salí de la escuela. después de comer fui a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en el suelo, prendí la netbook prestada por mi mama. Quería entrar a Facebook para ver si había alguien disponible y si había alguna pelea -riña- para asistir el viernes por la tarde.

Neko hizo click en la pagina de Facebook, puso su E-mail y la contraseña, después de unos segundos entro a su cuenta. (Autora: Invente eso del Facebook en este fanfic xD) Vio que tenia 4 invitaciones a unos eventos Anime y las elimino. No es que ya no le gustara el anime, seguía siendo Fan pero no tenia ganas de ir a esos eventos.

Abrió el chat buscando a alguien con quien chatear y solo estaban disponibles 3 amigos de su mama y unas ex-compañeras de la primaria, pero no quería hablar con ninguna de ellas, aunque hayan pasado los años seguían tratándola mal como en los viejos tiempos. así que cerro el Facebook y se puso a escuchar música por Youtube, pasaron las horas, Neko estaba tan entretenida escuchando música que no escucho que alguien abría la puerta de la casa.

Esteban P.O.V

Entre a casa, deje mis cosas en la sala, vi las llaves de Neko en la mesa de café, al parecer había llegado a casa.

-Neko-No hay respuesta-Hey, Hermanita...estoy en casa!-

Escuche unos pasos provenir de la escalera y era Neko, me miro pero por la expresión en su cara no estaba muy feliz de verme.

-Llegaste, no?-Pregunto un poco enojada-Bueno, yo ya me voy...-

-A donde vas tan temprano? Son las 21:15-Le respondí.

-A ningún lado...solo...-Dijo ella nerviosa-Solo voy a juntarme con unos compañeros a dar una vuelta por ahí...-

Neko P.O.V

Esperaba que mi medio -y jodido- hermano se creyera esa excusa, mentira o como sea que se llame...me parece que se la creyó.

-Ah, Bien...si es por eso...pues diviértete-Me dijo

-Si, Si...gracias-Dije saliendo de la casa-Adiós!-

* * *

Logre subir el capitulo 5...1000 disculpas por la demora es que se presentaron asuntos -Fanfics pendientes, tareas del colegio, cosas para guardar en mi nuevo Pen-Drive, etc-

El Pen-Drive donde guardaba todos mis fanfics se quemo y ahora tengo otro pero debo volver a subir TODOS los fanfics viejos y los nuevos -suerte que este lo escribo en un cuadernillo xD-

En fin, dejen comentarios! ojala les haya gustado el Capitulo y nos vemos en otro momento :)

N3k00-Ch4N

Pd: Dejo una aclaración del titulo, se me ocurrió lo de las Riñas porque...*ejem* cuando tenia 12 años y iba a los Boy Scouts ellos jugaban a un juego similar a las luchas de sumo pero empujándose en un circulo con unos palos o banderines, eso lo llamábamos "Riña de Pumas" -aunque no se porque de pumas ya que eran personas xD-

Como sea, la cosa es que el juego era divertido pero un poco brutal y no podía participar por ser menor en ese entonces u_u y ahora que tengo 18 años decidí revivir ese juego del pasado convirtiéndolo en una especie de competencia o algo así, al igual que las peleas de robots en la película xD

Eso es todo lo que quería aclarar!

N3k00-Ch4N


	8. Capitulo 6: Riñas ,Peleas Y B-F Parte 2

Neko salio de su casa riéndose bajito porque su hermano se creyó esa excusa. siguió caminando hasta alejarse de su casa, se volteo para memorizar el camino que usaría para volver mas tarde y de nuevo empezó a caminar, esta vez se dirigió al área baja de la ciudad. normalmente ella iba a zonas un poco mas iluminadas por la tarde para ir a pelear, pero esta vez quería ir a explorar esa área.

Una vez que se adentro a la zona baja pudo ver que no había mucha iluminación, se coloco la capucha de su buzo GAP negro sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba.

Neko P.O.V

Pude ver que algunos locales tenían iluminación muy pobre y barrotes en las ventanas. los contenedores estaban repletos de basura.

- _A lo mejor le pusieron barrotes para protegerse de los robos_ -Pense.

Escuche unos gritos a lo lejos y corrí al lugar de donde venían los gritos, llegue a un callejón casi desierto, Porque casi? porque había personas en el. no podía ver con claridad que pasaba así que tuve que empujar a algunas personas que estaban ahí.

Si eso era una pelea con gusto iba a participar. Pero cuando me acerque mas, vi que no era lo que esperaba. Vi un circulo como el que hacen en las peleas a las que asisto por las tardes y 2 robots luchando uno con el otro.

- _Que carajo es esto?_ -Pense en voz alta.

-Se llaman peleas de Robots-Me contesto un chico 3 años mayor que yo-Son ilegales aquí...porque preguntas? Acaso te interesa participar?-

-M-Me encantaría-Respondí-P-Pero no se construir un Robot y...y...tampoco tengo dinero para pagar, solo vine a ver-

-Ah, es una lastima porque la pelea ya termino-Dijo el chico y me señala un robot destrozado.

-Hay alguien mas que quiera participar?-Pregunto una chica que se encargaba de recibir el dinero de las peleas.

-P-Podría intentarlo?-

Escuche una voz un poco lejana y...Ahí! Ahí estaba el! es el chico que me había estado espiando la otra noche, que hacia aquí? Como sea, quiero verlo pelear.

Hiro P.O.V

Cuando pregunte si podía pelear, vi a esa persona de la que me hablaba Tadashi. No entendía que hacia aquí, no creo que tenga un robot para pelear, a lo mejor solo vino a mirar la pelea.

Neko y Hiro se miraron fijamente por largos minutos hasta que una de las chicas que estaba ahí lo hizo reaccionar.

-Oye niño-Lo llamo Hiro la chica-Quien te crees que eres para preguntar algo así?-

-Es verdad, debes pagar para participar en esto!-Le dijo el chico que estaba junto a Neko.

-T-Tengo dinero-Respondió Hiro sacando unos billetes-Ves?-

Neko se quedo sorprendida pero decidió tragar saliva y mirar a otro lado. Hiro le dio su dinero a la chica que se hacia cargo de eso y otra persona pago para vencerlo.

- _Shit_ -Pensó Neko

-Esto se va a poner bueno-Exclamo el chico junto a ella emocionado.

Neko P.O.V

Porque dijo eso?! No lo entiendo, ese chico esta mas loco que yo, me conviene alejarme de el. empeze a caminar lentamente para alejarme de el pero al parecer se dio cuenta porque me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el apegandome mas a su cuerpo. Me asuste, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos.

-A donde vas?-Me pregunto el chico-Quédate, la diversión recién esta por comenzar-

-Y-Ya lo se-Dije mirando al niño acomodarse en su lugar y sacar su robot-P-Pero quería ir a un lugar mas cómodo-

-Yo conozco uno-Dijo el sonriéndome-Vamos, sígueme-

Neko se asusto un poco, vio a Hiro poniendo su robot en posición de ataque. el chico la volvió a llamar y ella se alejo de la zona de la pelea.

Una vez que estuvieron alejados el chico acorralo a Neko contra la pared, Neko no entendía que estaba pasando, pero de una cosa estaba segura...ese chico iba a abusar de ella. sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir las manos del chico en la capucha de su buzo y se la bajo.

-Q-Que haces?-Pregunto Neko nerviosa

-No eres una chica, eres un chico!-Dijo el chico molesto. eso hizo enojar a Neko.

-C-Claro que soy una chica!-Protesto ella.

-No se que mierda eres pero...lo voy a averiguar-Dijo el chico metiendo las manos debajo del buzo de Neko.

-N-No! Espera! N-No me toques!-Le grito Neko asustada. pero el chico le tapo la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Neko P.O.V

Ay mi dios! Estoy asustada, no pensé que esto pasaría...no quiero que ese chico me viole Dx, mi 1era vez es para Matt de Death Note.

-AUCH! Que cara...?-

Pude ver que alguien le había tirado al chico una piedra en la cabeza y...ese alguien era el niño que me espiaba la otra noche, al parecer ya había ganado la pelea.

-OYE TU! Déjala en paz...Quieres?-


	9. Capitulo 7: Megabot

El chico que iba a acosarme, me solto y se acerco lentamente al niño que le lanzo la piedra en la cabeza.

-Me las vas a pagar por tirarme una piedra...-Dijo el chico con una mirada amenazante.

-No, si logras alcanzarme primero-Dicho eso, el niño salio corriendo seguido del chico, escuche algo caer al piso, me acerque a tomar el objeto que se cayo al piso, lo agarre con mi mano derecha y era un Robot.

- _Debe ser de ese niño...Rayos! si supiera su nombre se lo devolveria pero no se a donde se fue_ -Pense.

Enseguida guarde el Robot en el bolsillo de mi buzo y volvi a casa ya que mañana tenia que ir a clases.

Hiro P.O.V

Estaba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia para no ser alcanzado por ese sujeto pero para mi mala suerte me cai y senti que alguien me levantaba del suelo y era el tipo al que le tire la piedra.

-Al fin te tengo, no puedes escapar de mi...-me dijo

-N-No esta bien que acoses a una chica-le dije intentando defender mi accion-Si ella dijo que no, deberias hacerle caso y soltarla...-

-No me importa-Me dijo enojado-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana-

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el tipo ya me habia dado un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que sangrara y me caiga al piso. cerre los ojos esperando una patada o algo asi pero eso no ocurrio. Abri los ojos, vi al chico correr lejos y a Tadashi delante mio.

-T-Tadashi-Dije mirandolo-Viniste...-

-Si, aqui estoy-Me dijo ayudandome a pararme-Ahora vamonos a casa-

Hiro y Tadashi llegaron a su casa, entraron y subieron a su habitacion sin hacer ruido ya que la Tia Cass aun estaba durmiendo. Ya en la habitacion, Tadashi busco un algodon para limpiarle la sangre de la nariz a Hiro.

-Porque haces esto?-Lo regaño Tadashi-Te dije que las peleas de robots son ilegales y peligrosas, no vuelvas a exponerte asi-

-P-Pero, no fue culpa mia-Le dijo Hiro molesto-Yo solo...solo queria proteger a alguien-

-A quien?-Pregunto Tadashi

-Un chico estaba acosando a una chica y yo hice lo que tenia que hacer-Dijo Hiro-le tire una piedra en la cabeza para que la dejara en paz-

-Bueno, hiciste bien en ir a ayudarla-Dijo Tadashi-pero el que termino lastimado fuiste tu-

-Si, ya lo se-Le dijo Hiro un poco triste. Tadashi vio la hora y eran las 23:50 p.m

-Oye, Hiro sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde-Dijo Tadashi

-Tu ve a dormir, yo tengo que arreglar a Megabot-Le dijo Hiro.

-De acuerdo, Hasta mañana-

Tadashi P.O.V

Me fui a dormir y a los pocos segundos escuche un "No puede ser" de parte de Hiro.

-Que pasa?-Pregunte

-Perdi a Megabot, Tadashi-Me respondio Hiro-Se me debio haber caido mientras huia de ese chico-

-No te preocupes, podemos volver a buscarlo-Le dije-A lo mejor alguien lo encontro-

* * *

Neko P.O.V

El Miercoles por la mañana estaba en mi salon de clases, por suerte era la hora de recreo y no habia casi nadie. Estaba aburrida y no sabia que podia hacer, me acorde del Robot que encontre el Lunes por la noche, lo saque de mi mochila y me puse a jugar con el.

-Pika, Pika, Pikachu!-Cante en voz baja mientras jugaba con el Robot.

De repente entraron los 2 chicos que me molestaron el Lunes, estaban hablando pero no me interesaba su conversacion. Me vieron jugando con el Robot y se acercaron a mi lugar.

-De donde sacaste ese juguete?-Me pregunto el 1er chico-Es tuyo o se lo robaste a alguien?-

No respondi.

-Lo sabia, lo robaste!-Dijo su amigo-Sos una ladrona, eso es lo que sos-

-No le robe nada a nadie!-Me defendi-El Robot no es mio, se le cayo a alguien y yo solo lo pienso devolver a su propietario-

-No mientas, se lo robaste a alguien, ladrona-Me dijo ese chico quitandome el Robot de las manos-Ademas, como funciona esta porqueria?-

Empieza a sacudir el Robot sin lograr nada, se pone a tocarlo para buscar algun boton de encendido.

-Como se enciende? DIMELO!-Me grito-COMO SE ENCIENDE?! DEBERIAS SABERLO YA QUE TU LO ROBASTE-

-NO LO ROBE!-Le grite enojada-Ahora damelo que lo vas a romper-

-Si lo quieres, anda a buscarlo-

Neko vio que el Robot fue lanzado a la basura, los 2 chicos se alejan riendose por lo que habian hecho. Neko fue al cesto de la basura y se puso a buscar al Robot, no se dio cuenta de que sus agresores le tomaron una foto.


	10. Capitulo 8: Eso no te importa

Neko P.O.V

Me puse a sacar la basura del cesto buscando al Robot y lo encontre, vi el desorden de papeles y otras cosas que habia a mi alrededor, me puse a juntar todo pero el profesor entro junto con los demas chicos y chicas del ultimo curso.

-Neko-Chan, que estas haciendo?-Me pregunto el profesor

-L-Lo siento yo...e-estaba-Respondi un poco nerviosa-estaba buscando algo-

-Buscabas algo en la basura?-Me pregunto mirandome con una cara de "WTF?!".

-S-Si-dije avergonzada-D-De todas formas...ya lo encontre-

-Bien, ahora volve a poner toda la basura en el cesto-Me ordeno el profesor. Rapidamente junte todos los papeles y la basura metiendolos en el cesto, cuando termine el profesor me mando al baño a lavarme las manos.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas -como siempre- por suerte hoy salí temprano, podía ir a casa a comer algo y hacer mi tarea de la escuela, así aprovechaba el tiempo hasta ir a buscar a mi hermano. Sali de la escuela y empeze a caminar a mi casa, para no aburrirme en el camino me puse a cantar una cancion conocida que me gusta a mi y a mi mama.

- _Hace frio y estoy lejos de casa_ -Cante- _Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra..._ eeeh, no me acuerdo como sigue Dx-

* * *

Neko llego a su casa pensando que no iba a encontrar a nadie y que iba a estar sola toda la tarde, pero cuando entro a su casa vio a su papa esperándola en la cocina.

-Pa!-Dijo Neko sorprendida-H-Hola, como estas?-

-Se puede saber que hacias o mejor dicho que buscabas en la basura?-Le pregunto su papa enojado-Tan mal te doy de comer que se te dio por buscar comida en la basura?-

-QUE?!-Neko estaba shockeada-Q-Quien te dijo eso?!...Y-Yo no estaba buscando comida...b-buscaba algo que me quitaron y lo tiraron a la basura-

-Pues la foto que vi en tu correo no decia eso-Dijo su papa.

Neko subio corriendo a su habitacion, prendio la netbook y entro a su correo. Habia un mail de su "Querido" ciberacosador, era un archivo adjunto, hizo click y aparecio una foto de ella buscando al Robot en la basura pero eso no era lo que decia la foto.

En la foto habia una descripcion de que ella era una chica sucia que se alimenta de la basura. Sintio la sangre hervir, enseguida borro el mail y bloqueo al ciberacosador por 2da vez.

Neko P.O.V

Ciberagresor hijo de re 1000 puta! como se le ocurre decir tal cosa de mi? Grr...sea quien sea, algún día lo voy a matar...algún día...

* * *

Oke, ahora me quede sin ideas u_u

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! dejen comentarios, no se ofendan con lo que escribi. ademas parte de la descripcion de la foto esta basado en un hecho real desgraciadamente :'(.

En fin, si tengo mas ideas hare el capitulo 9! Lo prometo Dx solo no me maten por la demora, si?

Gracias! Un saludo

Neko-Ch4n


	11. Capitulo 9: Una Tarde en el Arcade xD

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que Neko encontro el Robot pero aun no habia vuelto a ver al niño que lo habia perdido para poder devolverselo. Ademas, ella tenia ganas de decirle gracias por salvarle la vida la otra noche.

Es que...si el no hubiera aparecido no sabia que podia haber sucedido, probablemente Neko hubiera perdido la Virginidad **_(Autora: Y la poca dignidad que le queda)_** tenia suerte de que la hubieran salvado esa noche, eso no se lo esperaba.

Neko P.O.V

Hoy es viernes, lo que significa...Peleas! Oke no ._. , hoy no tenia ganas de ir a pelear, queria hacer otra cosa. tal vez salga a caminar por ahi y veo que puedo hacer esta tarde.

Vi el robot que tenia en la mesita de noche, lo tome, agarre las llaves de la casa, baje las escaleras y escuche a mi hermano hablarme.

-A donde vas? Vas a salir otra vez?-Me pregunto el-Terminaste tu tarea?-

-Si y...si-Respondi-Ahora puedo irme?-

-Claro, pero no llegues tarde-Dijo mi hermano-Cuidate-

-Si, lo que digas...-

* * *

Sali de mi casa y empeze a caminar al centro de la ciudad a ver que podia hacer ya que no tenia ganas de pelear, recorde que tambien podia tomar el metro para ir pero no les tengo mucha confianza y no sabia en donde bajarme, asi que mejor voy caminando, despues le preguntare a alguien como volver a mi casa usando el Metro.

Llegue al centro de San Fransokyo y me puse a caminar mirando los locales y clubes bien iluminados, en algunas cosas me hizo recordar las ciudades japonesas y Nueva York. una luz roja me enceguecio un poco, mire a la derecha y vi un Arcade al otro lado de la calle. Me llamo la atencion por las luces y el sonido de las maquinas de videojuegos.

Decidi cruzar la calle para ir al Arcade, hacia tiempo que no entraba a uno y de verdad queria jugar en las maquinas...por los viejos tiempos.

Neko cruzo la calle fijandose de que no pasara ningun auto y no paso nada. termino de cruzar y entro al Arcade, el ambiente era agradable, estaba iluminado por unos tubos de luz Fluorescentes Azules y Blancos. se escuchaba con mas intensidad el ruido de las maquinas y los gritos de los niños.

Neko vio el sector donde se cargan las tarjetas y fue hacia el puesto para comprar una, pero enseguida se detuvo al ver a Hiro y a Tadashi en el puesto, enseguida se escondio detras de una maquina de sacar peluches.

Hiro P.O.V

Vi a la chica que le salve la vida la otra noche, porque se escondio detras de la maquina de sacar peluches? Acaso me tiene miedo? Nah, yo creo que es algo timida... ** _(Autora: OYE! Eso no es cierto, en la vida real a veces me cuesta hacer amigos de otros lugares u_u)_** Deberia decirle a Tadashi que esta aqui? No importa, se lo voy a decir...

-Dashi-Lo llame

-Que pasa?-Me pregunto Tadashi

-Acabo de ver a la chica que salve la otra noche-Respondi-E-Esta escondida detras de la maquina de sacar peluches.


	12. Capitulo 10: Formando una Amistad

Neko P.O.V

H-Holy Shit! Me vieron! Y ahora que hago? Aun tengo tiempo para salir corriendo, pero enseguida recordé que tenia que devolverle el Robot al chico que me salvo la vida la otra noche así que no tuve otra opción que salir.

-Eeh...-Dije un poco nerviosa. Dios, Que me pasa?! Habla! deciles algo a esos chicos!

-Eeh...-Dije un poco nerviosa. Dios, Que me pasa?! Habla! deciles algo a esos chicos!

-Estas bien?-Me pregunto el chico que conocí en la Universidad donde trabaja mi medio hermano.

-Ah?! S-Si-Respondí y enseguida lo mire-Oye, yo te conozco! eres el chico que estudia en la Universidad donde trabaja mi hermano, pero no se como te llamas-

-Yo tampoco-Me dijo el chico-Tu me dices tu nombre y yo te digo el mio-

-D-De acuerdo-Me puse un poco nerviosa-S-Soy Neko. ya lo dije, ahora es tu turno-

Hiro P.O.V

Neko? Ella se llama Neko? Que yo sepa eso quiere decir Gato en japones a lo mejor es su apodo.

-Bien, yo soy Tadashi-Le dijo mi hermano y me señala-El es Hiro, mi hermano menor-

-Aaw, Kawaii!-Dijo Neko-Tienes cara de Uke, lo sabias?-

-No soy Uke!-Le dije molesto

-Jajaja, Ya...no te enojes-Me dijo ella riéndose-Solo estoy siendo sincera xD-

-Pues no lo eres, ese comentario me lastimo-Le dije.

-Ok, no se peleen-Dijo Tadashi-Y...Neko, cuantos años tienes?-

-Hace 2 meses cumplí 18 años-Respondió ella. por un momento pensé que tenia la edad de Tadashi pero...veo que me equivoque.

-Y que hacías aquí?-Pregunto Tadashi

-Am, vine porque estaba aburrida y no tenia ganas de pelear-Respondió Neko.

Tadashi P.O.V

-Vas a las peleas de Robots? No sabes que son ilegales aquí?-Le pregunte a Neko

-C-Claro que lo se!-Dijo ella-S-Solo fui a ver una, ademas no estoy interesada en esas cosas...y...y...-

-Y que?-Insistí para que terminara de hablar

-Y C-Casi me atacan p-pero si Hiro no hubiera aparecido no se que me habría pasado-Dijo ella mirando a Hiro.

-Solo hize lo que tenia que hacer-Le dijo mi hermano.

Neko P.O.V

Vi una pantalla de televisión que pasaba el juego "Just Dance" y tuve una idea.

-Oye Hiro...No quieres jugar a "Just Dance"?-Le pregunte-Vamos, sera divertido-

-E-Esta bien-

Caminamos a la pantalla seguidos por Tadashi, puse mi tarjeta por el escaner de la maquina que estaba instalada bajo la pantalla. Hiro también paso su tarjeta, tomamos los controles, elegí la canción _"Kira Kira Killer"_ Y empezamos a Jugar. después de un rato logre vencer a Hiro con un puntaje alto y 4 estrellas.

-Agh! No es justo, como pudiste vencerme?-Pregunto Hiro al ver mi puntaje.

-Practica, es cuestión de practica Hiro-Le dije un poco feliz con mi puntaje alto.

-No es justo-Dijo Hiro-Pido una segunda oportunidad-

Al escuchar eso, Tadashi tuvo una idea, se acerco a Hiro, le dijo algo al oído, algo que Neko no pudo oír. Hiro solo asintió y le sonrió a su hermano.

-Bien, vamos a jugar-Dijo Hiro-pero esta vez la canción la elijo yo-

-Oke-Dijo Neko. Hiro eligió la canción _"Tsukematsukeru"_ y empezaron a jugar.

Neko había perdido, Hiro le gano esta vez.

-Esa canción era difícil-Dijo Neko cansada-M-Me costo seguirle el ritmo...-

-No te pongas mal, tu lo dijiste...es cuestión de practica-Dijo Hiro. Neko se enojo porque pensó que ese niño se estaba burlando de ella.

-Hiro, no hagas enojar a Neko-Le dijo Tadashi-Ella solo quiere llevarse bien contigo-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Hiro y ve a Neko-Perdón por burlarme de ti, Neko-

-No hay problema-Dijo Neko, ve la hora en su celular-Shit! son las 22:30! Me tengo que ir, debo ir a la escuela mañana-

Neko P.O.V

Estaba por irme pero de repente recordé que tenia el Robot oculto bajo mi campera gris, me acerque a Hiro otra vez.

-Que sucede?-Me pregunto.

-Am, la otra noche se te cayo esto-Saque el robot de mi campera y se lo di-Pensaba devolvértelo pero como no volví a verte yo...-

-Encontraste a Megabot!-Dijo Hiro-Gracias,Neko-

-No hay de que-Le dije-Ahora me tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos otro día, Hiro-Veo a Tadashi-Adiós Tadashi-

-Nos vemos Neko-Dijo Tadashi y salí del Arcade.


	13. Capitulo 11: Que me esta pasando?

El Lunes en la escuela, Neko escucho unas conversaciones en el pasillo, no tuvo tiempo para escuchar lo que decían sus compañeras. solo se tomo 5 segundos para escuchar y esto fue lo que escucho:

-Como sera la chica nueva?-

-No lo se, pero dicen que es de otro país-

-Igual que la rarita que tenemos en nuestro salón?-

-Si, Algo así...-

Neko supo que la estaban mencionando a ella así que siguió caminando como si nada. las primeras horas de clases fueron normales para todos pero raras para Neko, ya que nadie la molesto mientras hacia los deberes.

- _A lo mejor planean agredir a la chica nueva_ -Pensó Neko- _No puedo dejar que eso pase..._ -

* * *

En el recreo, Neko se puso a buscar a la chica nueva, por lo menos quería entablar una amistad con ella ya que no tenia amigos en esa escuela.

Fue al salón del 3er curso, la chica nueva se encontraba sentada en un banco que se encontraba en el centro del curso.

Neko P.O.V

Me acerque un poco para ver a la chica nueva era mas alta que yo -o eso es lo que pensé- tenia pelo rizado un poco largo de color marrón como el mio, ojos marrones oscuros y mantenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

- _Tal vez sea Tsundre_ -Pensé- _No importa, voy a hablar con ella_ -

Hize una tos falsa logrando llamar la atención de esa chica haciendo que me mirara.

-Estas bien?-Me pregunto-Tienes tos o que?-

-No tengo tos, solo quería llamar tu atención-Le dije-Puedo pasar?-

-Si, claro...aprovecha antes de que vengan los demás-Me dijo la chica. entre y me senté junto a ella, vi que su mochila estaba llena de prendedores de FNAF y Jeff the Killer, me asuste un poco ya que no soy fan de los Creepypastas pero cuando vi una costura que decía "I Love Yaoi" me alivie un poco.

-Oye, eres fan de FNAF?-Pregunte con inseguridad

-Claro que si-Respondió ella-A ti te gusta FNAF?-

-No, no soy fan de los juegos de terror-Le dije un poco mal pensando que ella se enojaría o algo así.

Hiro P.O.V

 ***Entramos a un sueño* _(Autora: x3)_**

 **-Tadashi-Lo llame un poco avergonzado.**

 **-Que pasa Hiro?-Me pregunto-Te noto raro últimamente-  
**

 **-No me pasa nada-Dije-Y-Yo tengo algo que decirte...es complicado...-**

 **-No tengas miedo, lo que quieras decirme, dímelo-Me dijo Tadashi sonriéndome-Soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mi-**

 **-B-Bueno...no se como decírtelo pero...-Dije algo sonrojado, Porque? Ah, que mas da...-T-Tadashi, *ejem* t-tu me...me gus...-**

 ***En la Realidad***

Me desperté sobresaltado, WT...? P-Porque soñé eso? Porque hize eso? Porque le dije a mi hermano que me gustaba?!

-WAAAAH!-Grite-Porque hize eso?! Que me esta pasando?! A mi no me puede gustar Tadashi...eso esta mal!-

Escuche pasos, era la Tía Cass.

-Hiro, Sucedió algo? Estas bien?-

-Ah?! S-Si Tía Cass...solo tuve un mal sueño-Respondí.

-Ah, de acuerdo...no es tan grave-Dijo ella-Bien, baja a desayunar porque hace rato que te estoy llamando-

-E-Esta bien-

Antes de bajar a desayunar fui al otro lado de la habitación para ver si Tadashi se encontraba ahí y no estaba, que suerte, por lo menos no escucho lo que acababa de gritar.

Neko P.O.V

Salí del salón de los chicos del 3er curso, revise mi celular y ya tenia a Amy-Homicidal -así se llama la chica- en mis contactos, la agregue a mi lista de "Amigos Otakus".

Entre a mi curso y ya todo estaban ahí incluyendo el profesor, me senté en mi lugar y la clase comenzó.

* * *

Mas tarde salí de la escuela y me encontré con Amy-Homicidal en la salida, ella al parecer estaba feliz de verme.

-Homicidal!-La llame

-Neko, hola!-Me saludo-Como te fue hoy en clase?-

-Bien, supongo...-Respondí-Y a ti como te trato tu primer día en la escuela?-

-Mas o menos-Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros-Unas chicas me molestaron-

-Que mierda te dijeron?!-Pregunte molesta por lo que me contó.

Amy "Homicidal" P.O.V

-No es nada grave, tampoco es necesario enojarse por ello, Neko-Le respondí

-Pero, quiero saber que te dijeron...-Dijo Neko. en eso un chico de su curso paso junto a ella y la empujo contra mi haciendo que la sujetara para que no se cayera.

-Aaaw, Pero que lindas!-Dijo el chico de forma burlona-La chica ladrona y la lesbiana juntas! xD-

-TE QUIERES CALLAR?!-Le grite-NO SOY LESBIANA!-

-Eso, déjala en paz-Dijo Neko molesta

-Ay, de acuerdo! las dejo solas "Tortolitas"-Dijo el y se fue riéndose a carcajadas.

-Hijo de P*ta...-Dije entre dientes enojada.


	14. Capitulo 12: Onee-San Parte 1

Neko P.O.V

-Tienes razón-Le dije separándome de ella- es un Hijo de P*ta, Homicidal-

-Y un infeliz-Dijo ella

-Si, Y un infeliz-Le dije-Un infeliz que se divierte arruinando las vidas de los demás-

-Es verdad, los aplasta a todos y los hace sentir pequeñitos-Dijo Homicidal y las 2 nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Oye, quieres que te acompañe a casa?-Le pregunte-Ya es tarde y tus padres deben estar esperándote-

-Ya lo creo...vamos a mi casa entonces-Respondió ella

* * *

Neko y Amy se pusieron a caminar, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, después de un rato empezaron a hablar sobre cosas que les gustaba y que les disgustaba, todo iba bien hasta que Neko pregunto:

-Oye Amy, Porque viniste a esta ciudad?-Pregunto la chica Otaku-Tus padres vinieron por motivos de trabajo o que?-

-En realidad, no. Vine porque soy estudiante de intercambio-Respondió Amy-Y tu porque viniste?-

-Me vine a vivir a San Fransokyo por cuestiones de trabajo de mi papa-Le dijo Neko-No se cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar-

-Lastima yo me quedo por 5 meses nada mas-Dijo Amy. Las 2 llegan a una casa estilo Duplex o algo así.

-Oke, yo me tengo que ir-Dijo Neko alejándose-No debería estar aquí-

-Porque? Tienes que irte a tu casa?-Pregunto Amy-No me molestaría que te quedes-

-Lo siento, pero debo ir a buscar a mi hermano-Le dijo Neko-Bien, nos vemos-

-Adiós, Neko-

Neko se alejo de la casa de Amy y empezó a caminar a la Universidad para ir a buscar a su hermano. Cuando llego, Neko camino a la enfermería, entro y su hermano se acerco a saludarla, quiso darle un abrazo pero Neko rechazo su abrazo.

-Estas Bien?-Le pregunto Esteban-Porque no me abrazaste? Como te fue en la escuela?-

-B-Bien supongo...-Respondió Neko cabizbaja

-Porque lo dices así? Que te paso?-Le pregunto su hermano con la preocupación característica de el-Alguien te molesto?-

-QUE?! N-No! Es solo que...-Neko quería contarle sobre Amy pero se contuvo-Nada...no importa-

-De acuerdo?-Dijo su hermano-Ok, si quieres espérame afuera y después vamos a casa-

Neko P.O.V

Salí de la Enfermería, de nuevo me puse a caminar por ahí y en el camino esta vez me encontré con Hiro, fingí que no lo había visto pero el se acerco a mi.

-Hey, Neko!-Me llamo

-Hiro!-Dije simulando sorpresa-H-Hola, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-

-Yo tampoco-Me dijo el-Y...que estabas haciendo?-

* * *

Si, lo se...capitulo corto u_u

Lo siento, ando escasa de ideas y este fin de semana no podre seguir escribiendo porque...porque...

...,..., AH! Ya me acorde! xD

Porque tengo estas cosas para hacer:

1) Tengo que armar la bandera para el Pre-Bariloche

2) Tengo que pintar la remera vieja de la escuela para el Pre-Bariloche

Si, lo se, TODO eso es para el PRE-Bariloche -_- -Desgraciadamente- Ahora, si me disculpan también tengo que rehacer el vídeo de Arte y practicar la canción para el Pre-Bariloche...

*Canta*

 _Dicen que La Majestuosa es un Sentimiento_

 _Sentimiento de m**rda que ni te cuento!_

 _Sos Vendehumo!_

 _Sos Vendehumo!_

N3k00-Ch4N


	15. Capitulo 13: Onee-San Parte 2

Anteriormente:

-Hiro!-Dije simulando sorpresa-H-Hola, no esperaba encontrarte por aqui-

-Yo tampoco-Me dijo el-Y...que estabas haciendo?-

* * *

-Pase a buscar a mi hermano-Le respondi-Y tu porque viniste?-

-Vine a llevarle unas cosas a Tadashi-Dijo Hiro-N-Neko, y-yo...quiero preguntarte algo-

-Que vas a preguntarme?-Pregunte esperando una respuesta.

Hiro P.O.V

-Neko, yo...-estaba nervioso, que iba a preguntarle? O peor aun, que iba a decir?-Em, hace poco que nos conocemos no?-

-Si-Dijo ella-A que viene eso?-

-Bueno que...me preguntaba si...-Le dije tratando de controlar mis nervios-Si quieres ser mi Onee-San-

-Uuh, C-Claro-Dijo Neko-No me molestaria ser tu Onee-San- ** _(Autora: Onee-San significa "Hermana Mayor" en Japones)_**

-Genial, tengo una Onee-san-Dije y le di un abrazo. Neko correspondio al abrazo riendose.

-Ya, Tranquilo...jeje no era para emocionarse asi-Me dijo Neko.

Escuche unas risas, eran risas de unas chicas, Neko se separo y vio a las chicas con un poco de ira en el rostro.

-HEY! Vayan a ocuparse a de sus asuntos-Les dijo Neko-Son un par de metiches-

-S-Si, ademas son unas acosadoras!-Les dije-Ella es mi Onee-San-

Las chicas dejaron de reirse y se alejaron, las vi alejarse y vi a Neko. -Tienes razon, son unas metiches-Le dije.

-Quien las manda a meter la nariz donde no deben?, Nadie!-Dijo Neko molesta.

Neko P.O.V

Sono la cancion "You're my Love Song" y supe que mi medio hermano me llamaba, tome el telefono y atendi la llamada.

-Que pasa?-Pregunte

-Ya termine, veni a la enfermeria...nos vamos a casa-Me dijo mi hermano.

-Oke, ya voy-Corte y mire a Hiro

-Quien era?-Me pregunto-Tu hermano?-

-Medio Hermano-Respondi-Me voy a casa...nos vemos!-

-Adios, Onee-San-Me dijo Hiro

Volvi a la enfermeria, salude otra vez a mi hermano y los 2 salimos de la Universidad y volvimos a casa en el auto.

Al llegar a casa, Neko subio a su habitacion y su hermano fue a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. cuando llego a su habitacion, Neko entro y cerro la puerta poniendole seguro, se sento en el escritorio, saco la Netbook y la prendio.

Puso la clave, entro a internet y abrio su correo para ver si tenia algun mensaje nuevo que no fueran promociones o publicidad "basura". despues de estar 20 minutos revisando encontro un mensaje de su ciberacosador...como habia vuelto a invadir su E-Mail? eso no importaba.

Borro el mensaje y volvio a bloquear al ciberacosador y envio una denuncia por acoso y por ofensa.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la escuela en el segundo recreo, Neko le conto a Amy el correo que habia recibido, que lo habia borrado pero ella no estaba feliz por lo que hizo.

-Porque lo borraste tonta?-Le pregunto Amy-No lo leiste siquiera?-

-Sinceramente, no quise hacerlo-Le respondio Neko-Despues de borrar el mensaje bloquee al ciberagresor y lo denuncie-

-Bueno, eso esta bien-Dijo Amy-asi no volvera a fastidiarte la vida cibernetica-

Sono un timbre para indicar que termino el recreo y Neko volvio a su salon de clases.

Neko P.O.V

Me sente en mi lugar de siempre, vino la profesora y la clase, es decir, la p*ta clase de Matematicas comenzo. mientras copiaba los ejercicios alguien me tiro una bola de papel, vi una nota. La nota decia:

 **"PERRA"**

Hize un bollo y tire la nota a la basura, otra bola de papel fue lanzada pero golpeo mi cabeza esta vez **.** Tome la 2da bola de papel, era otra Nota...esta decia:

 **"Sos una P*ta Sucia, oles a semen...Tarada!"**

-Neko-Chan!-Me llamo la profesora-Espero que eso no sea una respuesta del ejercicio- **  
**

-N-No profesora...e-es...-Intente explicar pero la profesora me quito la Nota de la mano, la leyo en silencio y su cara se puso roja de indignacion.

-QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO?!-Pregunto enojada-QUIEN LO HIZO?!-

Nadie respondio, pude escuchar a mis 2 agresores reirse y eso le molesto a la profesora.

-OIGAN!-Los llamo-A ustedes 2 les da risa que a su compañera le den esta Nota?-

-N-No profesora-Respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo. **  
**


	16. Capitulo 14: Aceptando mis sentimientos

Hiro P.O.V

Me acorde del sueño que tuve la otra noche, sigo sin entender...Porque iba a decirle a Tadashi que me gusta? No entiendo nada...No se que me esta pasando.

 _ **Agh, Dios...**_

-Quien esta hablando?-Pregunto mirando al aire y a todos lados sin encontrar a la persona que dijo eso.

 ** _No me busques, soy invisible...Genio. Vivo dentro de tu cabeza, yo soy tu conciencia, sabes?_**

-No sabia que tenia una conciencia-Dije encogiendo los hombros

 ** _Todos tenemos una, como sea no apareci para hablar de eso...Cambiando el tema, no es obvio? con lo que soñaste esta claro que te gusta Tadashi xD_**

-NO DIGAS ESO!-Grite-TU ESTAS MAL, YO ESTOY MAL...NO PUEDE GUSTARME MI PROPIO HERMANO-

 ** _Seguro? Mientras mas lo niegues menos te creo jeje ewe_**

-Si! estoy seguro de lo que digo asi que callate-Le dije a mi conciencia

Hiro no se dio cuenta de que, mientras hablaba con su conciencia, alguien lo habia escuchado y...ese alguien era Tadashi. el no se podia creer lo que acababa de oir, eso no podia ser verdad, O si?

Pensaba preguntarle al menor lo que sentia por el en realidad pero enseguida se contuvo y se alejo de alli porque no queria que lo encontrara su hermano y enterarse de que lo espiaba.

Neko P.O.V

Sali de la escuela, me despedi de Homicidal y fui a comprar algo para comer. Hoy sali a las 12:45 asi que podia comprar algo, volver a casa a hacer la tarea y despues iria a buscar a mi hermano a las 19:00.

Entre a un supermercado chiquito para comprar algo de comer, tome una bolsa de Curry con arroz instantaneo, despues me fijaria en Internet como se prepara. De postre busque galletitas o algo dulce, no podia decidirme si llevaba a casa un paquete de galletitas con forma de Osito Panda o unos pastelitos chinos rellenos de Poroto Dulce ** _(Autora: En Argentina se dice asi)_** Termine eligiendo los Pastelitos, pague todo, meti las cosas en la mochila y sali del supermercado para irme a casa.

Neko empezo a caminar hacia su casa pero en el camino, doblando a la derecha vio a los tipos que la habian golpeado la otra noche, giro y comenzo a correr pero ellos la seguian, uno de los tipos la tomo del brazo y la acerco a el haciendo que lo mirara.  
-Q-Que quieres?-Dijo Neko-Por favor, no me golpees! no tengo lo que buscas...-


	17. Capitulo 15: Falta Poco

El tipo se echo a reír como un idiota, cosa que molesto a la Otaku-Fujoshi.

-De que te ríes m***da?!-Le pregunto Neko. el tipo dejo de reírse y vio a Neko seriamente.

-Lo que tengas, no lo quiero-Le dijo el tipo-tampoco vine a golpearte, vine para entregarte esto...-

Saco un papel verde doblado de su chaqueta y se lo entrego a Neko, ella no entendía nada. Porque le daba ese papel?

-Que es esto?-Dijo Neko mirando el papel.

-No lo leas hasta llegar a casa-Le explico el tipo-es una invitación a una pelea, mis amigos y yo vamos a estar ahí-

-Oke, la leo al llegar a casa-Dijo Neko-Nos vemos allá!-

-La pelea es en 3 semanas!-Le aviso el tipo-Pensa bien si queres asistir-

* * *

Neko llego a su casa, dejo la invitación en su cuarto junto con la mochila, la abrió y saco su comida. Ahora lo importante para ella era comer.

Neko P.O.V

Después de comer me lleve el postre a mi cuarto para comerlo mientras leía la invitación que me dio ese tipo. Entre a mi habitación, me senté en el escritorio, tome la invitación, mi pastelito y me puse a leer.

La invitación no era la gran cosa, era un papel verde con letras negras, decía lo siguiente:

 **"5ta Pelea Anual, Combate sin armas**

 **Ubicación: Zona Media Alta de San Fransokyo**

 **Entrada libre y gratuita para los chicos.**

 **Chicos/as menores de 18 años: Pagan 5 dolares**

 **Chicos/as mayores de 18 años: Entrada Gratis.**

 **Área V.I.P con música para relajarse**

 **LOS ESPERAMOS! Horario de 19:30 p.m a 3:00 a.m"**

- _Así que las chicas de 18 años entran gratis?_ -Pense- _Que Suerte! ya tengo 18 años! Puedo pasar gratis xD_ -

* * *

Hiro P.O.V

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas y después de pelear mucho con mi conciencia, logre aceptar mis sentimientos por Tadashi. Pude entender que lo quería, pero era algo mas allá del amor fraternal.

Solo hay un problema, como voy a decírselo? No puedo confesarme así nada mas...no es tan fácil.

-Oye Hiro, en que piensas tanto?-Me pregunto Tadashi

-N-No es nada interesante-Mentí. no podía decirle la verdad, aun no estoy preparado...cuando sea el momento se lo diré.

Neko P.O.V

Solo falta 1 semana...Una F*cking semana para la pelea! Dios! estoy tan nerviosa _

-Neko, NEKO!-Me llamo Homicidal haciéndome reaccionar

-Que quieres?-Le pregunte

-Entonces, que prefieres? Azul o Naranja?-Me pregunto ella. no supe que responderle, en eso sonó el timbre indicando que debía ir a clases. Me despedí de Homicidal y me fui a mi salón del 6to año.

- _Azul o Naranja?_ -Pense- _Que me habrá querido preguntar?_ -

Entre a mi curso, me senté en mi lugar y abrí mi libro de Filosofía para entregar mi tarea pero me encontré otra nota pegada en una de las paginas, decía:

"Porque no te matas? Si estuvieras

muerta harías felices a los chicos del curso, P*ta!"

Despegue la nota con cuidado, la rompí y tire los trozos de papel a la basura.

Tadashi P.O.V

Que le esta pasando a Hiro? No quiere hablarme, ya me evito por 2 semanas y no quiso decirme en que esta pensando en realidad...Y si se entero de que lo escuche gritar que -Supuestamente- le gusto? No lo creo, pero...Acaso Hiro siente algo por mi? Yo también siento algo por el pero no se que es, solo se que eso que siento por Hiro esta mal.

Quizás deba pedirle ayuda a Honey para que me diga que me esta pasando.

* * *

Neko salio de la escuela y vio a Amy esperándola, Neko se acerco a ella haciendo que la mirara.

-Y? Ya lo pensaste?-Le pregunto Amy

-No, lo siento-Le respondió Neko-No estaba prestando atención a lo que decías...-

-BAKA! La próxima vez intenta prestarme atención-Le dijo Amy molesta y se alejo de allí dejando sola a Neko.

* * *

Si, lo se...lamento si me demoro mas en subir los capítulos es que...

Como sabrán mis compañeros se fueron de viaje a Bariloche...A-Ayer, y mis papas me pidieron -aunque seamos pocos en el curso- que pida algo de tarea extra esta semana para rendir las materias de Diciembre y levantar un poco las notas de las materias reprobadas :(

Así que, discúlpenme si me tardo y no creo que se molesten mucho ya que al parecer a todos les esta llamando la atención mi fanfic :D

En fin, Un saludo! Dejen comentarios :')

N3k00-Ch4N


	18. Capitulo 16: La Pelea Parte 1

Neko P.O.V

-Ay, Bueno! Perdóname por no prestarte atención-Le grite molesta y empeze a caminar hacia mi casa. al doblar la esquina alguien tiro de la manga de mi remera y me voltee a ver quien era, era el tipo que me dio la invitación.

-Y? Ya lo decidiste?-Me pregunto.

-Lo estuve pensando estas 2 semanas y...si, voy a ir-Le respondí

-Ah, genial-Dijo el tipo-Me alegra que hayas decidido ir-

-Bien, me tengo que ir a casa-Le dije-nos vemos en la pelea!-

-Ahí te espero-

* * *

Llego el día Viernes, el día de la pelea. Neko se encontraba en su habitación, eran las 18:15 p.m, no faltaba mucho tiempo para ir a la pelea. busco ropa que iba a ponerse para pasar inadvertida, se puso una camisa de cuadros color azul, un jean azul oscuro, arriba de la camisa un sweater gris con un dibujo de una galleta de jengibre _(Autora: Ese sweater lo tengo en la vida real)_ se calzo unas converse con el estampado de una bandera japonesa, antes de bajar miro debajo de la cama y encontró una vara de madera que usaba para las peleas.

- _Me vas a ser de mucha falta_ -Pensó Neko.

Neko P.O.V

Salí de mi habitación y empeze a bajar las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido pero escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a mi hermano entrar a casa, ya había terminado de trabajar?

-TE VI!-Me grito-A donde vas ahora?-

-Que te importa?-Le dije de mala gana pasándolo de largo.

-Contéstame bien, sos una nena-Me dijo mi hermano. tenia que decir eso?! Odio cuando me dice "sos una nena" y no lo soy.

-Yo no soy una nena!-Le dije-Tengo 18 años...bueno, me voy y capaz que llego tarde-

-Esta bien, diviértete-Me dijo Esteban-No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas-

* * *

Salí de mi casa y empeze a caminar a la parada del Metro para ir a la zona media alta de San Fransokyo. No se si estaba imaginando cosas pero del otro lado de la calle vi a Hiro, al parecer se dirigía a la zona baja de la ciudad.

-HIRO!-Lo llame-Hiro!-

Hiro P.O.V

Vi a Neko del otro lado de la calle, cruzo y se acerco a mi. Porque cruzo la calle para verme? Que quería decirme?

-Vas a una pelea de robots?-Me pregunto Neko

-Eh, S-Si-Le respondí-Porque?-

-Porque yo voy a otra pelea-Me dijo-esta en la zona media alta y me preguntaba si me querías acompañar-

-Eeh...-La verdad es que nunca me habían preguntado algo así-Si, porque no?-

-Nya! Que bien!-Dijo ella-Ahora vamos a tomar el metro porque se hace tarde-


	19. Capitulo 17: La Pelea Parte 2

Hiro y Neko llegaron a la estación del metro y se subieron al 2do metro que paso por ahí, adentro no había tanta gente así que pudieron conseguir asiento. se sentaron en un lugar frente a la ventanilla, las puertas del metro se cerraron y Neko vio que se alejaban de la estación, se relajo un poco y se acomodo en su lugar.

-Oye Hiro-Dijo Neko-tienes 5 dolares para la pelea?-

-Si-Le respondió el pelinegro-Porque preguntas?-

-Porque en la invitación decía que los menores de 18 tienen que pagar-respondió Neko-Yo no pago porque soy mayor y entro gratis xD-

* * *

El metro se detuvo en la 4ta parada, los 2 chicos bajaron del metro, salieron de la estación y empezaron a caminar al lugar donde se hacia la pelea.

- _I need a gun to keep myself from harm_ -Canto Neko- _The poor people are burning in the sun...but ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance..._ -

-Que cantas Neko?-Pregunto Hiro

-Una canción que me gusta mucho-Respondió la fujoshi-Se llama "Dirty Harry" deberías buscarla-

-Esta bien, mas te vale que sea buena-Le dijo Hiro

Neko vio una casa con ventanas de acrílico rojo y supo que ese era el lugar de la pelea, vio un circulo lleno de lo que parecía ser lodo o tierra húmeda, había algunas personas dentro y fuera de la casa.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí-Dijo Neko-Entramos?-

Hiro P.O.V

No sabia si debía entrar o no, Y si Tadashi se entera? Creo que me matara.

-Hey, Hiro!-Reaccione al escuchar a Neko hablarme-En que estas pensando?-

-No se si deba estar aquí-Le dije-Que pasa si Tadashi se entera?-

-Pff...Tadashi no se va a enterar-Dijo Neko-Estas conmigo, no te va a pasar nada-

-Si tu lo dices...-

Neko entro primera y yo entre después, vi a Neko saludar a un chico y una chica sentados junto a una mesa. hizo una señal con la mano para que me acercara.

Neko P.O.V

-Bien, Hiro yo voy a entrar-Le dije-Y tu lo único que tienes que hacer es pagarle a los chicos, Si?-

-E-Esta bien-Dijo Hiro mirando a la chica y al chico con los que estaba hablando, sonreí un poco y entre a la zona de la pelea.

Debo admitir que no estaba mal, había sofás y mesas chicas en un rincón para sentarse y ver la pelea. había otro cuarto un poco mas pequeño lleno de sillones _Puff_ y parlantes de Stereo, todo el cuarto esta iluminado con luces de neón azules.

Azul, Azul...HOMICIDAL! Me acorde de su pregunta, que habrá querido decirme?

-Neko-Me llamo Hiro-Oye, escuche gritos afuera Onee-san-

-Eh? En serio?-Dije reaccionando del todo-Vamos a ver, a lo mejor alguien ya gano una pelea-

* * *

Neko y Hiro salieron al jardín de la casa, había muchas personas alrededor del circulo, algunas personas se movieron para dejar pasar a 2 chicas arrastrando a un chico golpeado y con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Arriba del circulo, una chica se reía y recibía ovaciones del publico.

-Jaja, Gracias! gracias, gracias por ver el show!-Grito la chica y se calma-Aah, ahora...quien se anima a pelear conmigo?-

Neko se armo de valor y levanto la mano, Hiro la vio levantar la mano...no sabia que decir.

-YO! Yo voy a ser tu oponente!-Le dijo Neko.

-QUE?!-Ahí Hiro reacciono

Hiro P.O.V

Neko esta loca, acaso no vi lo que esa chica le hizo a ese sujeto? No puedo dejar que pelee...

Neko estaba por subir al circulo, aunque supe detenerla a tiempo.

-Neko, que haces?-Le pregunte-No subas!-

-Bah, tranquilo...puedo con ella-Dijo Neko

-No viste como quedo ese sujeto? Vas a morir o aun peor...vas a quedar inconsciente-

-Yo digo que puedo con ella-Me dijo Neko-Ahora déjame pelear-

Me aparto de ella y vi que se subía al circulo, la chica la vio y sonrió de forma burlona.

-OK, tu vas a ser mi oponente?-Pregunto la chica-Como te llamas?-

-Uhm, Soy Neko-Respondió ella-Porque preguntas?-

-Por nada, solo quería saberlo...bien Neko, estas seguro de que quieres pelear conmigo?-

Dios, no quiero ver! esto se pone tenso, sin mencionar que horrible también.

Neko P.O.V

-Bien, ya estoy lista-Dije mostrando mi arma-Empezamos?-

-Claro que si-Dijo la chica. un tipo que hacia como de "Referee" entro al circulo.

-Bueno, antes de empezar quiero decirles que aquí no hay reglas-Explico el "Referee"-Pero no permito golpes en las costillas, ni patear al rival para sacarlo de la zona de batalla-

-Oke-Dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo, el "Referee" sonrió.

-Ahora...quiero que se den la mano y...-Dijo el "Referee" pero sentí que la chica me empujo y caí sentada al lodo, el "Referee" miro a la chica un poco enojado-QUE HACES?! Te dije que le estreches la mano! No que la empujes-

-Gomenasai, lo malinterprete-Se disculpo la chica.

- _Que mentirosa_ -Pensé mientras me levantaba manchándome las manos de lodo.

* * *

Hola, lamento muchísimo la demora al publicar este nuevo capitulo pero es que...

Surgieron inconvenientes u_u

Así es! Este fin de semana -a parte de que vienen los Youtubers- en mi ciudad se festejan las fiestas patronales y mi banda favorita va a estar ahí y quiero ir a verlos tocar. También quiero avisarles que este fin de semana no podre escribir el nuevo capitulo del fanfic en mi cuadernillo ni tampoco actualizarlo porque...

El día 16/10/15 tengo un examen de Proyecto de Investigación en la escuela, quiero estudiar y ademas debo aprobar la materia de alguna forma :( y creo que...aunque me saque una nota buena en el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando para fin de año, no creo que apruebe el trimestre u_u

Cualquier cosa, les digo como me fue! y si me fue mas o menos bien voy a publicar el capitulo 18!

N3k00-Ch4N


	20. Capitulo 18: Porque no lo besaste?

Neko se levanto del suelo, se limpio las manos con el sweater y se mancho con lodo.

-Bien chicos...a la cuenta de 3 empiezan-Dijo el "Referee"-1...2...-

-Vas a perder-Le dijo la chica a Neko

-3!-Grito el "Referee"-PELEEN!-

Neko vio que la chica sacaba una vara igual a la de ella pero la única diferencia era que la vara estaba hecha de metal. La chica se puso en posición de ataque y corrió hacia Neko. Neko intento protegerse pero fallo en el intento haciendo que la chica la empujara fuera del circulo.

-Oye, eso es trampa! No estaba lista-Grito Neko, se levanto y fue corriendo hacia la chica dispuesta a atacarla.

Neko P.O.V

Corrí hacia la chica, tenia ganas de golpearla pero ella supo defenderse a tiempo, no como yo que fui derribada en menos de 5 minutos.

Chocamos nuestras varas y comenzamos a empujarnos con fuerza para ver quien salia del circulo, mire hacia abajo y casi toco el borde del circulo pero di 2 pasos al frente empujando a la chica.

-Que pasa?-Pregunte provocandola-Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes, eh?-

A la chica le hirvió la sangre, quiso derribarme golpeando mis pies con la vara de metal pero la frene a tiempo saltando sobre esta.

Hiro P.O.V

Vi que Neko levanto la vara de la chica con una patada golpeando su barbilla. Como había hecho eso?! Lo había visto en algún lado? O lo aprendió ella sola? Le pregunte después de la pelea.

Neko P.O.V

-Agh!-Dijo la chica tocándose la barbilla herida-Me las vas a pagar-

La chica levanto su arma y quiso golpearme pero la detuve usando mi vara como defensa.

-Esta...vez...No!-Dije empujándola con mas fuerza-Y...ADIÓS!-

Logre tirar a la chica fuera del circulo, el "Referee" subió corriendo al circulo.

-Tenemos a un nuevo ganador!-Grito y todos empezaron a gritar y a festejar.

-Que?! No es justo!-Grito la chica tirada en el lodo-Hizo trampa!-

-No hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba-Le dije burlonamente.

Ese momento de felicidad para Neko duro poco ya que vio unas luces rojas y azules fuera de la casa.

-ES LA POLICÍA!-Grito uno de los chicos. enseguida todos empezaron a correr lejos dejando a Hiro tirado en el piso, Neko se bajo del circulo y corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

-Hiro! Levántate. hay que irnos-Dijo Neko ayudándolo a pararse.

-S-Si, vamonos-Dijo Hiro, empezaron a correr y Neko iba detrás de el, en ese instante Neko ve algo volar en el cielo y caer al suelo del jardín.

-Shit!-Grito Neko al saber que era eso.

Hiro había logrado salir del jardín de la casa pero no veía a Neko, donde estaba? Una explosión de humo salio de la casa.

-NEKO!-Grito Hiro, vio a alguien salir y era Neko, la vio apoyarse contra una pared y no dejaba de toser.

Neko P.O.V

La bomba de humo había estallado antes de que pudiera salir, el humo me intoxico un poco haciéndome toser, veía borroso y no pude distinguir quien se acerco a ayudarme pero reconocí si voz...era Hiro!

-Neko!-Me dijo-estas bien?-

-S-Si-Dije tosiendo-S-Solo...*cof cof* solo...tengo que volver a...*cof cof* a casa-

-Segura de que puedes volver así?-Me pregunto.

-Si! Ahora vete!-Le dije sin dejar de toser, vi con la vista apenas aclarada como iba dejándome sola así que volví a casa.

* * *

Hiro llego a su casa y fu a su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando entro pensó que Tadashi estaba durmiendo...Gran error!

-Donde estabas a esta hora?-Pregunto Tadashi-Te fuiste a otra pelea de Robots?-

-No-Respondió el menor

-Ah, no?-Pregunto Tadashi-No mientas-

-Ok, si iba a ir pero...surgió un inconveniente-Dijo Hiro-Me fui con Neko a otra pelea-

-Ella esta bien?-

-Si, me dijo que volvería sola a su casa-Dijo Hiro-Porque lo preguntas...?-

Hiro no pudo acabar su pregunta, ya que siento un abrazo de parte de su hermano.

-Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti-Le dijo Tadashi-No soportaría perderte-

-Tadashi...-Hiro se separo un poco de su hermano para verlo

-H-Hiro, que pasa?-Pregunto Tadashi algo nervioso al ver a Hiro tan cerca de su cara.

-Espera!-Hiro reacciona-Que estoy haciendo?!-

-Hiro...-Lo volvió a llamar Tadashi-Estas bien?-

-Si, solo...estoy un poco cansado-Dijo Hiro sin verlo-V-Voy a dormir, buenas noches-

Hiro P.O.V

No espere a que Tadashi me responda, me fui a mi cama y me prepare para dormir.

 ** _NOO! Maldición, porque no lo besaste?!_**

De nuevo mi conciencia me esta hablando...Es que no me puede dejar en paz?

-Cállate quieres?-Le dije-Déjame dormir-

 ** _Pero, Porque? Porque no besaste a Tadashi?!_**

-Aun no es el momento-Respondí-Ademas no se si el siente lo mismo por mi...-

 ** _Entonces vas a tener que..._**

-CÁLLATE YA!-Grite y después me quede dormido, ya no escuche mas a mi conciencia.


	21. Capitulo 19: Expermiento Wasabi (?)

Neko P.O.V

Me desperté en mi cama, Cuando había llegado a mi habitación? Agh, me duelen los ojos...Que paso anoche?! Escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y era mi hermano, me tape la cara con las mantas para que no pueda verlo.

-Hey Hermanita, sigues durmiendo?-Me pregunto, decidí no responderle.

Escuche que corría las cortinas y quite las mantas de mi cabeza.

-Cerra esas cortinas!-Dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, deja que pase la luz-Me dijo Esteban y se acerco para sentarse en mi cama-Como te sientes?-

-Cansada, me duele un poco la garganta-Respondí acomodándome en la cama hasta quedar sentada en ella, recordé algo que quería preguntarle a mi Hermano-Oye, E-Esteban...Como llegue a mi cama?-

-Yo te traje-Me respondió-Te encontré tirada en las escaleras-

Neko empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche al volver a casa luego de la pelea.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Neko había logrado entrar a la casa con algo de dificultad ya que su vista de volvió a nublar un poco. Puso el 1er pie en la escalera, se tapo la boca con la mano para no toser tan fuerte. intento subir las escaleras pero empezó a sentirse mareada y se cayo en las escaleras, su vista se oscurecía._

 _-Hey, Neko!-Escucho la voz de su medio hermano-Neko, Que te pasa Hermanita?-_

 _Eso fue todo lo que escucho, no logro responder y quedo inconsciente._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Aah, ya me acorde-Dijo Neko tosiendo levemente-Bueno, gracias *cof cof* por traerme-

-De nada-Dijo su hermano-Papa dijo que descansaras y que el Lunes no vayas a clase, tenes que recuperarte-

-Oke-Dijo Neko, la deprimía un poco la idea de faltar a la escuela pero por otro lado se alegraba de no ver a sus agresores ese día.

* * *

El Lunes Neko no fue a clases -aunque ya se sentía un poco mejor- ese día acompaño a su hermano a su trabajo ya que no quería quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

Se levanto a las 9:30 a.m, se cambio de ropa, fue al baño a acomodarse un poco el mechón de pelo que le caía en el Ojo, salio del baño y bajo a desayunar.

Neko P.O.V

Después de desayunar, me despedí de mi papa, salí de la casa con mi -jodido- hermano, nos subimos al auto y partimos a la Universidad, es decir, al trabajo de mi hermano. Cuando llegamos empeze a caminar con Esteban a la enfermería y de repente me llego un mensaje de un numero que era desconocido, lo abrí y decía lo siguiente:

"Neko, veni al Laboratorio...Quiero que veas algo que hizo un amigo mio

Pd: Soy Tadashi, agregame...ya te agregue :)"

WTF?! Como me agrego si nunca le di mi teléfono? Bueh, como sea, copie el numero de Tadashi y lo guarde en el grupo de "Amigos y Familiares"

Me aleje de mi hermano y camine al laboratorio para ver a Tadashi, pensé que Hiro también estaría ahí...aunque para ser sincera...no sabia a donde ir.

* * *

Camine por casi 1 hora sin encontrar el lugar indicado, estaba cansada así que me senté en el suelo a descansar mientras miraba el cielo con algunas nubes blancas en el.

-Oye, estas perdida o que?-

Me voltee y vi a una chica de pelo corto negro con un mechón violeta mirándome seriamente.

-N-No-Respondí-Solo, busco a alguien pero no lo encuentro...am, Conoces a Tadashi Hamada?-

-Claro que si, somos amigos-Dijo la chica

-Oke, porque lo estoy buscando hace 1 hora-Le dije-Sabes donde esta?-

La chica no me respondió y camine con ella a un edificio, pensé que ese seria el Laboratorio, solo espero que Tadashi aun este ahí.

Neko y la chica entraron al edificio y caminaron al Laboratorio donde estaba Tadashi. el celular de Neko sonó, tenia un mensaje de Tadashi, lo abrió y decía lo siguiente:

"Neko, donde estas? Te estoy esperando"

Neko iba a contestar el mensaje pero vio a una persona caminar hacia ella, Neko no podía ver quien era pero cuando se acerco un poco mas vio a...

-Hiro-Dijo Neko-Que haces aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti-Respondió el chico pelinegro-No deberías estar en la escuela?-

-No me sentía bien, así que falte-Dijo la Otaku-Y...solo estaba acompañando a mi hermano a su trabajo, por cierto Tadashi dijo que quería que viera algo...algo que hizo un amigo suyo-

-Ah, Ok...vamos a verlo juntos?-Pregunto Hiro

-Claro!-Respondió Neko sonriendo un poco-Por cierto, no respondiste mi pregunta anterior...Que haces aquí?-

-Vine porque me estaba aburriendo en mi casa y no tenia nada mejor que hacer-Dijo Hiro-Y...bueno, termine entrando aquí- _ **(Autora: Nunca han ido a otro lugar todo porque están aburridos? Típico...¬_¬)**_

* * *

Otro capitulo que me salio corto u_u

Lo siento, lo siento mucho, he estado ocupada estudiando para el examen de Investigación, no se como me fue...por un lado pienso que me fue bien y por otro lado pienso que me equivoque en algo y me fue mal :(

En fin, dejen comentarios y si se me ocurre algo haré otro capitulo nuevo!

N3k00-Ch4N

PD: Estoy trabajando en una nueva novela Rubelangel, se llama "Siempre Mio? Siempre tuyo" Basada en la novela Hidashi "Quédate conmigo" de BeaHoranLink -Usuario de Wattpad-

N3k00-Ch4N


	22. Capitulo 20: Un sueño raro

Neko y Hiro estaban por entrar pero un objeto se dirigió volando hacia ellos, era un objeto que tenia forma de disco pero era un poco pequeño, el disco se dirigía a Neko.

-Hiro, Corre!-Dijo Neko alejándose, Hiro no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga pero vio al disco acercarse a ellos y también empezó a correr. El pequeño disco salio por la puerta del laboratorio y se acercaba cada vez mas a Neko.

-NO! No te me acerques-Grito Neko pero el disco impacto en su espalda tirándola al suelo y la dejo inconsciente.

Neko P.O.V

Desperté después de recibir el impacto del disco, no encontré a Hiro, vi a un chico de pelo del mismo color que yo y la piel un poco o mejor dicho bastante oscura.

-Te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto-Al fin despiertas...-

-WAAAAH!-Grite al verlo, no me esperaba encontrar a alguien frente a mi al despertar.

-Bueno, no grites que tampoco soy tan feo-Me dijo el chico-Me llamo Wasabi-

-H-Hola, yo soy Neko-Me presente y mire para los 2 lados-Oye, Viste a Hiro?-

-Te refieres a tu amigo de cabello negro alborotado?-Pregunto Wasabi-Esta junto a ti...-

-Eh? Donde?-Dije mirando a todos lados-No lo veo-

Me dio un espejo, refleje mi espalda y apareció Hiro, de verdad estaba ahí pero cuando intente levantarme volví a caerme al suelo.

- _Auch! Que cara...?_ -Pense, me incorpore en un nuevo espejo y pude ver a Hiro pegado en mi espalda con un pequeño disco de Metal- _WT...?_ -Pense y luego vi a Wasabi-QUE NOS HICISTE?! Explicalo!-

-N-No fue mi culpa, mi experimento comenzó a fallar-Dijo Wasabi-Estaba creando un imán robotico pero no salio como yo quería-

-Oke, entiendo...ahora...-Dije intentando no enojarme-Quieres...?-

No pude terminar de hablar ya que Tadashi entro a la sala.

Tadashi P.O.V

-Neko-Dije mirándola-Que paso? Estas bien?-Ve a Hiro-Que le paso a Hiro?-

-E-Estoy bien y a Hiro no le paso nada-Respondió Neko, veo el imán robotico que los une y luego veo a Wasabi un poco molesto.

-Acaso tu hiciste eso?-Le pregunte señalando el imán.

-S-Si-Respondió Wasabi-pero al parecer le experimento se salio de control y unió a tu hermano y a tu amiga-

-Y ahora que haremos?-Pregunte. en eso Neko nos interrumpe

-Porque no arman un nuevo control remoto para desconectar el Magneto? eh?-

-Si, un nuevo control podría funcionar-Dije mirando a Wasabi-Que dices?-

-Nos llevara toda la noche hacerlo pero...no tengo otra elección-Dijo Wasabi-Lo haré!-

-Bien-Veo a Neko-Por ahora necesito que lleves a Hiro a tu casa Neko, solo sera hasta mañana-

-O-Oke?-Dijo Neko-Y-Ya puedo irme?-

* * *

Neko se despidió de Tadashi y de Wasabi, empezó a caminar fuera del laboratorio con Hiro pegado a su espalda. Fue a la enfermería a buscar a su hermano pero sus compañeros de trabajo le dijeron que ya se había ido a casa. así que Neko no tuvo otra opción mas que volver caminando a casa cargando a su amigo en su espalda.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Neko se dio vuelta y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido. escucho el sonido del televisor en la sala, se asomo y vio a su papa y a su hermano mirando la televisión.

-Neko, llegaste-Dijo su papa mirándola-Paso algo?-

-N-No. nada-Respondió Neko mirándolo a Hiro disimuladamente-E-Es solo que no estoy bien, iré a la cama temprano hoy-

Neko P.O.V

Subí a mi habitación rápidamente y cerré la puerta poniéndole seguro.

- _Fiu, al menos ahora estoy a salvo_ -Pense, de repente sentí algo removerse en mi espalda...Hiro se estaba despertando.

-Nnnngh...N-Neko?-Me llamo Hiro, note en su voz que estaba semi-despierto-D-Donde estoy?-

-Estas en mi casa-Respondí

-E-En tu casa? N-No estoy en la mía?-Pregunto Hiro reaccionando del todo.

-No, Hiro. estas en mi casa, en mi habitación-Respondí.

-Y-Y como llegue a tu casa?-Pregunto Hiro. Le conté lo que había pasado en la Universidad con uno de los experimentos que hizo un amigo de Tadashi.

-Y, bueno...eso fue lo que paso-Dije terminando de contar todo.

-Ya entendí...Gracias por contármelo Neko-Dijo Hiro, ve la puerta del armario abierta-Oye, Neko. que hay ahí adentro?-

Empieza a caminar conmigo pegada a el, yo caminaba en reversa.

-N-No vayas al armario!-Le pedí-N-No hay nada interesante ahí...-

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la demora con la actualización de este fanfic...

Surgieron inconvenientes -Fanfics pendientes, tareas escolares y de Ingles particular, etc-

Quiero avisarles que el Martes me toman un recuperatorio del examen de Proyecto de Investigación, al final me fue mal y me pusieron un 1 :'(

También quiero avisar que me cambiaron los exámenes integradores y las fechas, ahora el día 10/11 tengo examen integrador de Filosofía así que debo estudiar este Domingo y el próximo fin de semana.

También me queda pendiente hacer un report para Ingles particular D:

Un saludo!


End file.
